1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary processing apparatus and in particular to an improved centrifugal impacting machine.
2. Prior Art
Previous models of rotary processing apparatus such as centrifugal impacting machines were relatively bulky and consumed a great deal of floor space. They often required, because of their construction, special motors which were mounted or dismounted with considerable difficulty relative to the vertical spindles which the motor drove. If the rotary processing machines were equipped with hoppers into which the material processed by the rotor was gathered, it was often difficult and sometimes dangerous to remove the hopper to gain access to the rotor or the inside of the hopper for cleaning, maintenance, etc. If the machine was very large and the hopper was too, there was a danger of injury to the operator when the hopper was removed from the machine.
Prior art rotary processing apparatus was so built that it was difficult to gain access to the spindle or shaft seals for maintenance, cleaning or replacement.
There has therefore been a demand for a more compact machine which uses less floor space, for a machine in which access to the rotor and the inside of the hopper could be gained by a single operator without appreciable risk of harm and for a machine wherein a spindle or shaft seal could be easily and quickly removed from the spindle housing without removal of the spindle itself. There has also been a demand for a machine in which the spindle itself could easily be removed vertically upward by removal of a few bolts within a very short time. It is among the objects of the present invention to meet the needs and demands as set forth above.